


More Ridiculous Romance Novel Covers

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Picture Stories [35]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV), Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: I couldn't resist making more of these absurd things. Like the previous collection, they include Napoleon/Illya covers, shirtless Robert Culp (from the movie PT 109), plus newcomers Jim/Artie from The Wild Wild West.





	More Ridiculous Romance Novel Covers

_**This is a terrible pun, I know, but...** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _


End file.
